Wu Family
by crayON21
Summary: Keseharian Kris dan Tao hingga bayi kecil mereka lahir. PAIR:: KRISTAO. Warning:: MPREG, BOYS LOVE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Pregnant!

**Wu's Family**

by

**Fumiko**

**Pair::** KrisxTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a _**Kris**_ – Huang Zi _**Tao**_)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Family, Romance

**Disc::** _I own nothing but the story_

**Warning:: MPREG**, **BOYS LOVE**, **BOYxBOY**, AU, typo bertebaran, ancur, berantakan, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD.

**Author Note::** _Jika memang tidak menyukai MPREG, silahkan klik '**CLOSE**' atau '**X**' _

…

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

…

**^^Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoekk…Hoekk," Sebuah suara seseorang yang sedang muntah terdengar dari balik sebuah dinding berwarna putih gading di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tampak seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kelam tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu—yang hanya _saliva_nya saja—dari dalam tubuhnya. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menjalankan air kran dari _westafel_ dan membasuh mulutnya dengan air tersebut. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih di samping _westafel _dan menyeka mulutnya. Pemuda kelam itu berdiri tegak dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, memperhatikan wajahnya.

Wajahnya tampak pucat, terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Bisik pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanya pada dirinya sambil memegang setiap sisi wajahnya yang tampak memucat. Ia tampak sangat berantakan. Wajah lelah, pucat, dan rambut berantakan.

Ada rasa khawatir dalam hatinya, takut jika ia menderita sebuah penyakit yang berbahaya, tumor atau kanker mungkin.

Tao menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin memuntahkan sesuatu yang hanya _saliva_nya saja dan langsung berpikiran bahwa ia sedang menderita penyakit yang serius. Mungkin ia hanya sedang masuk angin, pikirnya.

Pemuda kelam itu menghela napas dan mengangguk yakin jika ia sedang baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Pemuda kelam itu menaruh handuk kecil yang ia pakai di keranjang kotor dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruang itu, sesuatu di dalam perutnya kembali bergejolak, ingin keluar. Pemuda itu segera berbalik ke _westafel_ dan mengeluarkannya—yang lagi-lagi hanya mengeluarkan _saliva_nya saja.

Sementara disisi lain, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang kecoklatan sedang tertidur pulas dibalik selimut tebalnya, rambut pirang kecoklatannya menyembul keluar dari balik selimut dan kemudian disusul sebuah erangan kecil dari bibirnya, ia merasa terusik dengan suara berisik dari kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur saat ini. Tanpa membuka matanya, pemuda pirang itu menggerakan sebelah tangannya ke sisi kanannya, meraba-raba tempat sosok seseorang yang selalu menemaninya tidur. Namun nihil, tangannya tidak merasakan kehadiran sosok itu disana.

Pemuda pirang kecolkatan itu membuka sebelah matanya. Tidak ada sosok tersebut disana. "Tao?" Panggilnya dengan suara serak.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sosok yang ia panggil. Ia hanya mendengar air kran yang sedang mengalir dari kamar mandi dan sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal—terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang muntah—dari sana. Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya—merasa khawatir— ia lalu menyingkap selimut berwarna coklat itu. Setelah memakai sandal rumahnya, pemuda pirang itu segera berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi.

Sesampainya ia disana, ia sangat terkejut melihat 'istri'nya sedang membungkuk—mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda bersurai kelam itu dan mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "_Baby_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Nada khawatir terdengar sangat jelas dari ucapan pemuda pirang itu.

Tao, pemuda bersurai kelam itu mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya dan kembali memuntahkan sesuatu yang tidak ada dari mulutnya.

"Ta-tapi kau bergetar dan berkeringat," Pemuda pirang itu berujar panik sambil mengusap dahi sang 'istri'. Ia khawatir dan panik. Istrinya terlihat sangat pucat.

Tao mengambil sebuah handuk kecil di sampingnya dan segera menyeka mulutnya. Setelah menyeka mulutnya, ia menoleh kesamping, suaminya yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah khawatir dan panik. Tao meraih paras tampan itu dalam sentuhan hangatnya dan mengusap sisi kanan itu dengan lembut. Kris mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dalam untuk mendapatkan sentuhan yang lebih hangat dari tangan itu. Ia bahkan tak segan meletakan tangannya diatas tangan sang 'istri', membawanya menuju bibirnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan, tidak dua, tiga, empat dan lima kecupan disana. Ia ingin menunjukan betapa panik dan khawatirnya saat ini. Ingin menghantarkan kepada sang 'istri' perasaannya saat ini.

Tao tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya, polos dan manis kepada Kris, sang suami. Namun bukannya mendapatkan balasan yang sama, pemuda bersurai kelam itu malah mendapatkan raut wajah khawatir dan panik dari sang suami. "Aku baik-baik saja, Fan—" Dan sebelum ucapannya selesai, pemuda kelam itu sudah lebih dulu terjatuh dalam pelukan sang suami yang menatapnya dengan air wajah yang lebih khawatir dan panik seperti sebelumnya.

Tao pingsan.

Pemuda pirang kecoklatan itu segera menggendong Tao _bridal style_ menuju tempat tidur mereka. Ia menurunkan Tao dengan pelan hingga punggung sang 'istri' menempel dengan kasur empuk dibawahnya. Ia kemudian memposisikan Tao senyaman mungkin.

Setelah itu, ia segera berlari kesisi lain, mengambil _iphone_ miliknya diatas meja nakas dan mencari sebuah nama, setelah menemukannya ia segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau di layar sentuh itu dan memulai sebuah panggilan.

"Ha—"

"Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang juga di rumahku," Kris memotong ucapan seseorang disebrang sana. "Sekarang juga!" Sambung Kris lagi, menekan nada ucapannya lebih tegas—seperti sebuah perintah kepada orang di seberang telepon—sebelum orang disebrang sana memulai sebuah pertanyaan untuknya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dan orang di sebrang telepon, Kris langsung mematikan sambungan mereka dan meletakan kembali _iphone_nya di atas meja nakas. Ia lalu berlari menuju sisi sang 'istri', menarik sebuah kursi di dalam kamar tersebut dan meletakannya di samping Tao kemudian mendudukinya.

"Dia akan segera datang," Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Tao di dalam genggamannya dan membawa mereka menuju bibirnya, ia mencium kedua punggung tangan itu berkali-kali. "Jadi, bersabarlah, sayang." Sambung Kris dan kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di punggung tangan sang 'istri'.

Kris menatap paras yang sedang terlelap itu dengan raut wajah sedih dan khawatir. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghampiri pikirannya, tapi segera ditepisnya. Selama ini Tao tampak sehat dan tidak ada satupun penyakit serius yang ia alami. Mereka sudah memeriksanya ke dokter sebelum mereka menikah setahun yang lalu. Dan ia ingat betul bahwa dokter yang memeriksa kesehatan mereka berdua mengatakan tidak ada satupun penyakit berbahaya di dalam tubuh Tao maupun dirinya.

Hanya ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam tubuh Tao. Sesuatu yang mustahil dan tidak mungkin dialami oleh seluruh pria di dunia ini—mungkin beberapa yang mengalami itu.

Tao bisa mengandung layaknya seorang wanita. Ya, itulah yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang memeriksa kesehatan mereka berdua. Tao memiliki _hormon _yang berbeda dengan laki-laki pada umumnya, ia memiliki _hormon _yang sama seperti yang dimiliki seorang wanita sehingga ia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan layaknya seorang wanita. Kris tahu, itu adalah suatu hal yang gila dan tak masuk akal, tapi itulah yang dikatakan oleh sang dokter. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Bahagia? Tentu! Kris bahagia bisa memiliki anak kandung, darah dagingnya sendiri dari rahim Tao, 'istri' yang sangat ia cintai. Sehingga, ia tidak perlu mengadopsi maupun mencari ibu pengganti.

Kris mengusap pipi Tao lembut, takut jika ia berlaku sedikit kasar, ia akan melukai paras manis itu. Ia menatap sendu sang 'istri' tercinta. Paras manis yang selalu penuh tawa dan senyum manis itu kini tampak sangat pucat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja!" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Kris dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kris berbalik dan menatap pemuda yang mengenakan jas putih sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Aku memencet belnya berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintunya untukku. Untung saja aku mengingat _password _pintu rumah kalian sehingga bisa masuk kesini. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa Presiden Direktur Wu Corporation bisa memiliki rumah seminimalis ini dan tidak ada satupun pelayan disini. Tsk, sebegitu tundukah kau kepada 'tuan putri' Tao, _Dragon_ Wu?" Sebuah jawaban cukup panjang terlontar dan pertanyaan menyindiri dari bibir sang dokter muda sekaligus sahabat baiknya menjawab guratan tanya di wajahnya.

Kris tersenyum simpul lalu meletakan kedua tangan Tao kembali diatas perutnya dan menghampiri sang dokter muda yang juga sahabat dekatnya itu. "Lupakan itu!" Sebuah pahatan siku-siku tercetak di dahi sang dokter. Ia sudah berbicara panjang lebar dan Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan dua kata itu dengan nada setengah memerintah. Ia harus ekstra sabar jika sudah berhadapan dengan sahabat baiknya ini. Lagipula, bukan saatnya ia ribut dengan Kris disini, ketika Tao sedang sakit.

"Aku ingin kau segera memeriksa Tao!" Pinta—ralat, perintah—Kris kepada Kim Joonmyun atau dikenal sebagai Suho. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri Tao. Kris berdiri di sisi Suho yang sudah duduk dikursi yang tadi ia pakai.

"Dia pingsan!" Lanjut Kris, sedangkan Suho sedang memeriksa Tao. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Tao kemudian mengambil stetoskopnya lalu menempelkannya di dada Tao.

"Ia muntah-muntah?" Tanya Suho.

"Iya, tapi tidak ada satupun makanan yang keluar dari mulutnya." Jelas Kris. "Hey, Tao baik-baim saja, bukan?" Kini air mukanya berubah khawatir.

Suho mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menatap Kris dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kris mengernyit bingung. Ia menatap tangan kanan sahabatnya dan wajahnya bergantian.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tao hamil. Sudah 3 bulan. Selamat, _brother_!" Suho menepuk pundak Kris pelan, karena pemuda pirang itu tak kunjung bersalaman dengannya.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Kris, pemuda pirang itu hanya berdiri dan mematung. "Bi-bisakah kau ulangi sekali lagi apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Suho menggeleng dan hanya tersenyum. Ini bukan pertama kali ia melihat reaksi yang saat ini Kris tunjukan. Ia sudah sering melihat reaksi ini dari beberapa pasiennya. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat mereka sendiri semasa sekolah dulu—Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Jongin. Mereka melakukan hal yang sama ketika 'istri-istri' mereka hamil persis seperti apa yang saat ini Kris lakukan. Suho tertawa kecil, sebuah kebetulan yang aneh.

"Tao hamil!" Suho menekankan nada bicaranya lebih pelan agar Kris bisa memahami dan mencernanya.

Ia hampir saja memukul kepala pirang itu, jika saja pemuda pirang itu tidak melompat kegirangan setelah ia mengucapkan kabar gembira itu. Kris melompat seperti orang gila bahkan menari di kamar besar itu seperti orang gila. Ia seperti menganggap bahwa Suho tidak ada di kamar itu. Suho hanya melongo menatap Presiden Direktur Wu Corporation itu tak percaya. _Image cold city guy_ yang selalu melekat erat pada pria berusia 25 tahun itu hilang entah kemana. Suho menggeleng kecil dan tertawa. Sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin itu bisa bertingah seperti ini. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban.

"Kris?" Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Kris dan Suho membawa mereka kealam nyata. Kris berhenti melompat dan menari lalu berlari menghampiri Tao yang sedang berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Kris membantu Tao bangun, ia meletakan sebuah bantal di kepala kasur agar Tao bisa menyandarkan kepalanya.

Tao tersenyum lemah kepada Kris dan juga Suho dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kris mengusap pipi Tao lembut lalu menyingkap helaian rambut Tao dari matanya. Ia ingin melihat mata hitam jenih milik Tao yang selalu menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Tao?" Tanya Suho lembut.

"Baik, Suho hyung," Balas Tao lembut. Tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Baby," Kris mengambil kedua tangan Tao yang bebas dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Ia mendongak dan memberikan sebuah senyuman bahagia untuk Tao. "Terima kasih!"

Tao memberikan tatapan bingung untuk Kris. "Apa maksud _gege_?"

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Tao dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat mata Tao membulat lebar. Tao menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengenang di pelupuk matanya dan kemudian membasahi pipinya. Ia terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak tau bagaimana ia harus mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Betapa bodohnya ia karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tao tertawa dalam hati. Pantas saja, seminggu ini ia selalu mual dan ingin muntah, ternyata semua itu karena ia sedang hamil. Ia sedang mengandung buah cintanya dengan Kris, anak pertama mereka.

"Hey," Kris menangkup kedua sisi wajah Tao di dalam tangan besarnya. "Jangan menangis!" Kris mengusap air mata di pipi Tao dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"A-aku hanya bahagia," Tao menggenggam kedua tangan Kris di pipinya dan memberi masing-masing sebuah kecupan. Ia lalu tertawa pelan.

Kris memberikan sebuah ciuman di dahi Tao lalu turun ke bibir, hanya sebuah ciuman ringan yang penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan.

"Aku disini, _pervert dragon_!" Cibir Suho karena merasa diabaikan oleh sepasang suami-'istri' di depannya.

Tao dan Kris tertawa. Kris kemudian melepaskan kedua tangannya di pipi Tao lalu berdiri menghadap Suho. Mereka tersenyum dan bersalaman. "Maaf jika aku akan merepotkanmu lagi 6 bulan kemudian."

"Bukan masalah!" Balas Suho tersenyum kecil. "Sebaiknya aku pergi!"

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu. Tao lebih membutuhkan perhatianmu!"

"Baiklah! Sampaikan salamku untuk Yixing dan JoonYi." Suho mengangguk sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kris dan Tao dan meninggalkan sepasang suami-'istri' itu berdua.

Setelah Suho pergi, Kris menghampiri Tao. Ia berjalan dan merangkak naik diatas kasurnya. Kemudian ia berbaring di paha Tao dan telinga kanannya berada tepat di perut pemuda bersurai kelam itu. Ingin mendengar suara detak jantung _baby dragon_nya. Tidak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang membuka suara untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Mereka lebih menikmati moment seperti ini.

"_Gege_? Kau mau anak laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Tao lembut, membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ia mengusap helaian pirang kecoklatan sang suami lembut.

"Yang mana saja, boleh!" Kris masih setia mendengar detak jantung sang _baby dragon_. Ia juga menikmati setiap sentuhan Tao yang membelai rambutnya.

Keterdiaman kembali menyelimuti pasangan itu. Tao masih setia membelai helaian rambut Kris sedangkan Kris mendengarkan detak jantung calon bayinya kelak, hingga tak sadar bahwa ia sudah jatuh tertidur di pangkuan Tao dan sentuhannya.

Sebuah senyuman manis terukit di paras tampannya, sepertinya sang _dragon_ memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat indah.

…

**FIN**

…

**Author Note::**

Hai, kembali lagi dengan sebuah cerita baru. Setiap _chapter_nya akan FIN, tapi akan tetap berlanjut (sesuai keinginan saya...hahahaha #plak). Ceritanya FIN tapi akan berlanjut, apa ya ngomongnya? Pokoknya, fanfiksi ini ngga COMPLETE! LOL Bingung? sama, saja juga bingung.

Ini adalah cerita KRISTAO MPREG kedua saya, setelah Wu Twins, tapi cerita itu sudah saya hapus. Maaf sebesar-sebesarnya untuk readers yang sudah review maupun follow & Favorite.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini. Itu aja sih…hehehehe.


	2. Cravings

**Wu's Family**

by

**Fumiko**

**Pair::** KrisxTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a _**Kris**_ – Huang Zi _**Tao**_)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Family, Romance

**Dics::** _I own nothing but the story_

**Warning:: MPREG, BOYS LOVE**, **BOYxBOY**, **AU**, gaje, ancur, berantakan, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD.

**…**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**…**

**^^Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris…"

"Nggh…" Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Kris. Sebuah tarikan kecil pada bagian depan t-sirt yang ia pakai sedikit mengusik tidurnya. Tanpa membuka matanya pun ia sudah tahu pemilik dari suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Kris…" Kali ini pemuda bersurai kelam itu menggoyangkan badan Kris cukup kuat karena sang suami tak kunjung membuka matanya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jika pemuda berambut pirang itu melihatnya, bibir _pink_ itu sudah pasti akan menjadi santapannya.

Bukannya menjawab Kris malah memeluk pinggang pemuda berambut kelam di sampingnya dengan erat dan membawanya lebih dekat ke sisinya. Ia kemudian menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja yang yang Tao kenakan dan membawanya menuju perut yang sedikit mulai berbentuk itu. Dan kemudian ia mulai mengelus lembut kulit halus milik sang 'istri'.

Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari untuk mengelus perut Tao, ia ingin memberi sentuhan kasih sayang kepada sang calon bayi di dalam sana. Bahkan tak jarang, sebelum ia tidur atau makan atau pergi bekerja ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk yang calon bayi dengan mengelus perut Tao. Walaupun, terkadang Tao memukul tangannya karena setelah mengelus perutnya tangan itu akan bergerak ketempat lain.

"Kris~" Suara manja itu kembali memanggil nama suaminya. Kali ini diselingi dengan isakan kecil. Mau tak mau Kris harus bangun.

Sedikit mengerang kecil, Kris membuka matanya dan mendapati sang 'istri' sedang duduk dengan wajah seperti ingin menangis terlihat dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Kris mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut kelam yang ia cintai. Tangan kanannya terangkat lalu mengelus pipi Tao.

"Kau masih terjaga?" tanya Kris lembut. Ia melirik jam dingin di dalam ruangan itu. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu lewat. "Ini sudah lewat tengah malam," lanjutnya menatap paras pemuda di depannya. Sebuah guratan khawatir tercetak di paras tampannya. Tidak baik jika seseorang yang sedang mengandung masih terjaga di jam seperti ini. Hal ini akan membuat kesehatan sang 'ibu' dan janin yang dikandungnya kurang baik.

Tao menggeleng pelan dan menatap Kris—_puppy eyes_. '_Oh, tidak lagi,'_ batin Kris berteriak frustasi. Ia bisa menebak apa yang selanjutkan akan diucapkan oleh Tao.

"Aku ingin makan _buldak_ dan _tteokbokki_," pinta Tao dengan suara super manja.

_BINGO!_ Ia sudah bisa menebak hal itu. Kris menggeram kesal dalam hati dan mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas erat-erat. Jika yang berada di depannya kini bukan 'istri'nya, berani bertaruh Kris sudah pasti memukul orang itu hingga masuk rumah sakit dan mendapat perawatan intensif.

Ini sudah tengah malam lewat, mana ada yang menjual _buldak_ dan _tteokbokki_ di jam segini? Toko 24 jam pun sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Ia juga sangat lelah dan mengantuk setelah seharian bekerja dan baru pulang jam setengah dua belas tadi. Haruskah ia keluar jam segini apalagi cuaca saat ini cukup dingin? Tidak bisakah ia menikmati waktu istirahatnya barang sebentar?

"Besok saja, ya? Aku akan membelikan sebanyak mungkin untukmu," bujuk Kris dengan nada memohon pada Tao agar mau mengerti. Namun bukannya mengerti, suara isakan Tao malah semakin keras.

"A-aku mengerti kau lelah, ta-tapi aku ingin memakan makanan itu. Lagipula, anak kita yang mau memakannya…hiks…hiks…bukan aku," Isak Tao sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah mulai berbentuk. Lihatlah apa yang sudah Kris perbuat. Ia sudah membuat 'istri' tercintanya menangis.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan membelikannya sekarang untukmu, jadi berhentilah menangis," Kris mengusap pipi Tao dengan ibu jarinya, mengapus jejak air mata disana.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya lalu menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil _coat_ yang cukup panjang lalu memakainya. Cuaca saat ini cukup dingin, ia tidak mau cari mati dengan hanya menggunakan t-sirt tipis keluar dari rumah. Setelah memakai _coat_ panjangnya, Kris berjalan menuju meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Ia mengambil _iphone_ dan kunci mobilnya.

"Aku pergi. Tunggu disini!" Tao mengangguk pelan seperti anak kecil yang menurut pada orang tuanya. Kris tersenyum simpul dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi Tao sebelum menghilang dari kamar mereka.

**…**

Pemuda pirang kecoklatan itu menghela napas sekeras-kerasnya lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Saat ini, ia sedang melintasi jalanan Seoul menggunakan mobilnya, mencari-cari restoran 24 jam yang menyajikan makanan seperti yang Tao inginkan sambil berharap bahwa restoran tersebut benar-benar ada. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana membeli makanan pesanan Tao. Di jam segini, sangat sulit mendapatkan restoran 24 jam yang menyajikan makanan itu.

Setelah Tao hamil, ia jauh lebih manja dari biasanya dan bahkan mengidam hal yang aneh-aneh. Kris menyadari hal itu sehari setelah Suho memeriksa kondisi Tao.

Awalnya, pemuda yang identik dengan hewan khas negeri China itu selalu menempel padanya setiap saat kemana pun ia pergi, bahkan sampai ke tempat kerjanya pun Tao selalu mengikutinya. Dan setelah berselang dua hari, Tao tidak lagi menempel dan mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu memilih tinggal di rumah dan memakai semua kemejanya. Kris menangkap basah Tao sedang memilih kemeja di lemari pakaian—khsusus untuk semua kemeja kerjanya. Ia mendapati Tao berganti-ganti kemeja setiap 10 menit. Dan hal itu membuat Kris melongo sekaligus _shock_, bagaimana tidak? kemeja kerjanya habis terpakai oleh Tao dan tidak menyisakan satu pun untuknya, alhasil ia harus membeli kemeja baru. Dan hal itu berlangsung selama 3 hari.

Dan sekarang, perubahan Tao mengidam kembali terjadi. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu mengidam makanan pedas atau asin, dan selalu meminta di belikan lewat tengah malam. Apapun yang yang terjadi, mau hujan, cuaca dingin, angin kencang bahkan dalam keadaan lelah sekalipun, makanan yang ia inginkan harus dibelikan.

…

Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di paras tampan Kris. Pemuda pirang itu berhasil mendapatkan _buldak_ dan _tteokbokki_ pesanan Tao. Dalam hatinya, ia terus berteriak senang karena bisa memenuhi keinginan Tao dan _baby dragon_ didalam perut Tao, walaupun selama perjalanan ia harus melewati banyak halangan dan rintangan.

Pertama, ia harus ekstra sabar menunggu seorang nenek yang sedang menyebrang jalan bersama cucu perempuannya. Belum lagi menolong seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di depannya dan hanya mau ditolong olehnya—aneh—lalu ia bertemua seorang pria tua yang sedang mabuk, mendengarkan curahan hati pria itu yang katanya sedang pisah ranjang karena istrinya tidak membiarkannya tidur sekamar dengannya, alasannya karena pria tua itu tidak mau mandi.

Semua hal aneh yang terjadi malam ini membuat Kris memijat pangkal hidungnya, ia merasa semuanya benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang sangat aneh. Tapi untungnya, ia berhasil membawa dua bungkusan berisi makanan-makanan itu. Tidak sia-sia perjalanannya dari Seoul ke Gangnam-_gu_ setelah berkeliling dan menempuh halangan dan rintangan aneh hanya untuk mendapatkan kedua makanan itu.

Kris melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam 03:00. Ternyata perjalanannya cukup lama.

Kris segera membawa kakinya lebih cepat menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sesampainnya di depan pintu kamarnya, Kris membuka pintu itu pelan. Ia melihat punggung kecil sang 'isrti' yang sedang berbaring memunggunginya, ia sedang tertidur. Kris meletakan dua bungkusan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas—di samping Tao—lalu menghampiri pemuda bersurai kelam itu.

Ia memposisikan duduknya di samping Tao dan membangunkannya.

"_Baby_," bisik Kris lembut di telinga Tao membuat pemuda bersurai kelam bergerak kecil. Tao kemudian membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang iris kelamnya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan _buldak_ dan _tteokbokki_. Bangunlah dan makan," jelas Kris tersenyum manis pada Tao yang menatapnya setengah tersadar.

"Aku sudah tidak berselera lagi dengan _buldak_ dan _tteokbokki_," Jawab Tao dengan wajah polos, tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Seperti terhantam besi seberat 10 kg, Kris menunduk lesu.

Tao menguap, mengantuk. "_Selamat malam, Gege,_" Ucap Tao sebelum kembali masuk kealam mimpinya. Membiarkan Kris yang berdiri dengan wajah super _shock_. Seperti ribuan kayu sekali lagi menghantam pundaknya, ia menunduk lesu.

Sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahinya. Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, tidak terima dengan perlakuan Tao padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sudah bangun lewat tengah malam walaupun, merasa ngantuk dan lelah hanya untuk membeli makanan-makanan itu, bahkan harus melewati rintangan dan halangan aneh. Dan sekarang…

Kris menghela napasnya sekeras-keras. Ia harus sabar. Ia yang sudah membuat Tao hamil, maka ia pula yang harus bertanggung jawab sampai akhir.

Dan malam itu, Kris berakhir dengan memakan makanan pedas itu hingga habis seorang diri. _Poor _Kris.

**…**

**FIN**

**…**

**Author Note::**

*Buldak: hidangan ayam panggang gurih dengan bumbu saus cabai yang pedas _(merdeka)_

*Tteokbokki: makanan Korea yang terbuat dari tepung beras yang dimasak dalam bumbu gochujang yang pedas dan manis. _(Wikipedia)_

*gu: distrik _(Wikipedia)_

**BIG THANKS TO::**

Ying Mei Kim | Nixs Peach | Andini010196 | Nasumichan Uharu | Difauzi Fudanshi | ajib4ff | diahuang91 | junghyema | KTHS | lacie song | ynj1906 | Death'Eater HyunRi | pedokris babytao | sycarp | DahsyatNyaff | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | Wu Zi Rae KTS | datekazukio | peachpetals | wepipo | Dark Shine


	3. Love

**Wu Family**

by

**Fumiko**

**Pair::** **Kris**x**Tao** (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a _**Kris**_ – Huang Zi _**Tao**_)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Family, Romance

**Dics::** _I own nothing but the story_

**Warning:: MPREG**, **BOYS LOVE**, **BOYxBOY**, AU, OOC, gaje, ancur, berantakan, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD.

**Author Note:: [i] **Pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena terlalu lama mem_publish_ cerita ini. **[ii]** Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, review, follow, favorite cerita ini. **[iii]** Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian (_walaupun menurut aku sangat mengecewakan kkkkk)_. **[iv]** Semoga kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini.

**…**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**…**

**^^Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan tersebut nampak tenang, yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halus dari pemilik ruangan tersebut. Maklum, hari masih terlalu pagi hingga pemilik dari ruangan tersebut enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur empuknya.

Sesosok bersurai hitam menyembul keluar dari balik selimutnya. Perlahan-lahan sosok tersebut membuka matanya, menunjukan iris _onyx_nya yang cantik. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap setelah membuka matanya adalah pemandangan indah dari sosok pria yang tertidur lelap dan tenang di sampingnya. Pria dengan kulit putih pucat, beralis tebal menyerupai tokoh pemainan dalam sebuah _game_ anak-anak, hidung mancung, dan bibir tebal yang bentuknya seperti apel. Pria tersebut adalah pria yang setahun lalu meminang dirinya menjadi pendamping hidup pria tersebut.

Tao tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Kris yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tidurnya sangat lucu. Bibirnya terbuka kecil dan ada kerutan tipis di keningnya. Sepertinya, kerutan itu muncul karena stres yang dialami oleh Kris.

Tao mengulurkan tangan kirinya lalu mengusap kerutan di kening Kris dengan lembut. Ini pertama kalinya Tao melihat kerutan di dahi Kris. Selama ini Kris selalu menjaga kulit wajahnya, bahkan tak segan-segan membeli perlengkapan wajah untuk menjaga kulit wajahnya. Tao terkikik kecil.

Bagaimana jika penggemarnya melihat dirinya yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka? Ia yakin, seluruh penggemar Kris akan segera berbondong-bondong mengambil gambarnya sebanyak mungkin. Selain di kolesksi, foto-foto tersebut pasti akan di jual juga.

Tao mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris, lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman cepat dan lembut di bibir Kris—ciuman selamat pagi. Usai mencium Kris, Tao menyingkap selimut hangat yang membalut tubuhnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Ia tak lupa memakai _slippers_ berwarna biru dengan motif _dragon_ dan panda sebelum berjalan dengan pelan dan hati menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Maklum, usia kandungannya sudah mencapai bulan kelima jadi dia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam melangkah.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Tao kemudian menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air sebelum mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur, menyiapkan sarapan.

**…**

Pria pirang kecoklatan itu mengerang kecil. Ia bergerak gelisah di balik selimut hangat yang membalut tubuh tingginya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus cela-cela _gorden_ di kamarnya hingga mengenai kulit wajahnya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya ke samping agar menghindari sinar sang mentari.

Tangganya terulur untuk memeluk sosok di sampingnya, namun ia hanya merasakan permukaan kasur yang dingin dan lembut.

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan benar saja, sosok yang ingin dipeluknya tidak berada disana.

Sebuah gerutuan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Padahal ia berencana bermanja-manja di pangkuan Tao setelah bangun pagi—mumpung hari ini ia libur. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh sang 'istri' dan mengelus perut besar Tao—yang sudah menginjak bulan kelima—mengingat seharian kemarin ia sama sekali belum menyentuh perut Tao.

Ia rindu bayinya dan Tao.

Melupakan rasa kecewanya, Kris kembali menyamankan kepalanya pada bantal nyamannya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Rasa kantuk masih menyerang dirinya. Namun belum 5 detik ia menutup mata, terdengar suara piring, gelas dan lainnya mengusik tidurnya. Suara kericuhan dari bawah sana membuat pria setengah mengantuk itu mengerang frustasi. Sebuah geraman kecil lolos dari bibirnya, ia mengambil _Iphone_ miliknya di meja nakas—di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menghidupkan _Iphone_nya lalu memicingkan, memperjelas penglihatannya melihat angka di layar _Iphone_ hitam itu.

_**Pukul 07.00 AM. **_

"Ini terlalu pagi~" Mengerang kesal, Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Rambut yang awalnya sudah berantakan semakin berantakan.

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat ia bangun sepagi ini. Mengingat semalam ia lembur hingga pukul 2 pagi dan tidur di jam 4 pagi, setelah membeli _bulgogi_ pesanan Tao. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan pekerjaannya di kantor lalu sengsara karena _ngidam_ Tao. Tidak bisakah ia mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya sebentar saja? Ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, meminta keadilan. Tapi pada siapa ia harus meminta keadilan itu? Dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak padanya. Ingin memarahi Tao? Tidak mungkin—lebih tepatnya tidak berani. Ia tidak ingin berakhir tidur di sofa ruang keluarga tanpa selimut dan bantal. Atau di diamkan berminggu-minggu oleh Tao. _Hell No! _

Dengan setengah malas, Kris turun dari tempat tidur lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tao?!" Panggilnya sambil menguap. Tidak ada sahutan dari nama yang dipanggil.

Kris menguap lagi sambil menuruni tangga mengikuti sumber suara-suara piring, gelas dan lainnya berasal.

Kris berjalan mendekati dapur. Suara keributan itu berasal dari sana.

Kedua irisnya menangkap sosok yang ia panggil tadi sedang berdiri disana—dibelakang _pantry_. Penampilannya cukup…kacau sekaligus lucu.

Di depannya, Tao sedang memakai _apron_ berwarna biru dengan gambar panda lalu ada bekas tepung terigu di pipinya bahkan berceceran diatas pantry. Bukan hanya itu, dua buah telur pun tak luput dari kekacauan itu.

Dapur itu benar-benar berantakan.

"Tao?!" Pemuda panda yang dipanggilnya menoleh.

"Fanfan? Selamat pagi," Sebuah senyum menghiasi paras manis Tao, tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena pemuda manis itu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Pagi," Kris mendekati Tao lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir tipis Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuatkan sarapan," jawab Tao ceria tanpa melihat Kris. Senyum lebar yang manis terukir di bibir tipisnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan memotong buah-buahan segar.

Kris menangkap senandung kecil dari bibir Tao, entah untuk apa senandung itu. Tampaknya Tao tengah berbahagia.

"Tidak baik berdiri terlalu lama. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?" ujar Kris memperingati. Kris menuju lemari es dan mengambil sebotol air dingin lalu meminumnya.

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku tahu, _Ge_. Tapi, jika bukan aku yang membuatkan sarapan kita, siapa yang akan membuatkannya? _Gege_? Aku tidak yakin perutku akan baik-baik saja setelah itu,"

Kris memutar bola matanya lalu meneguk minumannya lagi. "Aku bisa memesannya di restoran siap saji, _dear_,"

Kris memang tidak pandai memasak. Makanan yang bisa ia masak hanya _mie instant_. Dan ia tahu kelemahannya itu. Maka dari Kris terkadang meminta koki dari rumah utamanya untuk memasak makanan untuk mereka. Sedangkan Tao masih dalam tahap belajar memasak.

"Aku tidak ingin memakan makanan siap saji,"

"Tapi, saat _ngidam_ kau menyukainya, menginginkannya dan bahkan memintaku untuk membelikannya," Kris bersandar di pintu lemari es sambil menatap punggung Tao.

"Itu ketika aku _ngidam_, _Ge_,"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang? Kau sedang hamil dan orang hamil dilarang berdiri terlalu lama, itu akan berakibat pada bayi di dalam kandungannya, _love_," ujar Kris. "Lagipula aku juga tidak mau keluar-masuk kamar mandi setelah memakan makananmu, love," gumam Kris pelan, namun sayangnya Tao mendengar itu.

"Oh My—" Tao menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan lalu menatap Kris tajam. "Bisakah kita mengakhiri perdebatan tidak jelas ini, Wu-Yi-Fan?" Oke, saat ini Tao sedang kesal. Karena setiap kali ia menyebut 'Wu Yi Fan', itu artinya ia sedang kesal.

Kris menelan ludah paksa. Ia sudah membangunkan panda manis yang sedang tidur. Melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal, tidak seharusnya dia bergumam tak jelas seperti itu. Tao sangat _sensitive_ dan mungkin ia mendengarnya tadi. Tinggal menunggu panda manis itu mengamuk dan membuat hidupnya lebih menderita.

"_Ye-yes, dear_,"

Sejujurnya, Kris tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaan Tao. Ia hanya merasa khawatir jika sarapan yang dibuat Tao adalah satu dari sekian banyak makanan 'ajaib' yang sudah di buat oleh Tao. Sudah cukup ia merasakan makanan 'ajaib' itu hingga berakhir keluar-masuk kamar mandi.

"Bagus!" Tao memberikan _symbol_ _'good job'_ pada Kris. Dan seketika, aura yang tadinya mencekam berubah menjadi menenangkan. Tao kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah," Ia menaruh botol air dingin diatas _pantry_—disampingnya—lalu menghampiri Tao.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa masak, _Love_," ujar Kris bercanda. Ia memulai perbicangan baru. "Ini bukan makanan hasil eksperimenmu lagi, kan?" tanya Kris hati-hati, tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Tao.

Tao terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kris. "Tentu saja tidak. Kemarin Kyungsoo datang kesini dan mengajarkanku beberapa makanan yang mudah dibuat padaku, salah satunya membuat _pancake_," Tao memberikan sebuah senyum manis kepada Kris—meyakinkan pria _Canadian-Chinese_ itu. "Jadi, _Gege_ tidak perlu khawatir," Ia menepuk pipi Kris pelan.

Setelahnya, Tao kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tangannya dengan lincah menghidangkan _pancake_ dengan sirup maple di atas piring dan menaruhnya diatas nampan berdampingan dengan secangkir kopi dan segelas susu, dan salad buah. Katanya, salad buah bagus untuk orang hamil.

Kris membantu Tao membawa nampan tersebut, sedangkan Tao membersihkan wajahnya dengan _tissue_ lalu melepas _apron_ pandanya. Setelahnya, ia mengikuti Kris yang sudah berada di meja makan.

Keduanya pun sarapan bersama.

**…**

"Fanfan, kau mau warna apa?" tanya Tao sambil membuka lemari pakaian super besar di depannya.

Kris berada di kamar mandi, lebih tepatnya sedang bercukur di depan cermin, ia hanya memakai handuk berwarna biru sebagai penutup tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di sekitar lehernya.

"Yang mana saja, _love_,"

"Kemeja?"

Hari ini, Kris dan Tao berencana jalan-jalan di sebuah Mall, karena itu mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Tao sudah rapi dengan balutan kemeja putih, jaket berbulu berwarna hitam, legging hitam. Tinggal menunggu Kris dan setelah itu mereka pergi.

"Terserah,"

Tao tersenyum tipis menatap jajaran kemeja yang tergantung rapi di lemari super besar itu. Tangannya menyusuri satu persatu kemeja yang tergantung disana hingga berakhir di sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih. Ia mengambil kemeja itu dan meletakannya di tempat tidur, berdampingan dengan _leather pants_ dan _gray coat _yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Biasanya, Kris meminta Tao untuk memilihkan pakaian yang akan Kris kenakan; seperti dasi, kemeja, _coat_, atau celana jika Kris tidak sempat menyiapkannya. Dan Tao tentu dengan senang hati akan membantu Kris seperti saat ini.

Tao tersenyum menatap hasil karyanya—memilih dan memadukan pakaian yang akan dikenakan Kris. Ia sudah membayangkan betapa tampan suaminya mengenakan setelan ini.

"Aku memang sudah tampan, jadi tidak perlu membayangkannya," bisik Kris di telinga Tao. Ia berdiri di belakang Tao dan mencium tengkuk pemuda manis itu.

"Ge-_Gege_?!" kata Tao kaget atas perlakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba mencium tengkuknya. Tao berbalik dan memukul pelan lengan Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh, ia menatap wajah Tao lalu perlahan mencium bibir tipis belahan jiwanya itu.

"Sedang membayangkan aku, kan?"

"Tidak!" elak Tao. Ia memilih mengeringkan rambut Kris, sedangkan Kris sedang memakai _leather pants_nya.

Tao berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya di rambut Kris. Ada rona tipis di wajahnya, hal itu disebabkan karena Kris dengan tidak tahu malu berganti pakaian di depan Tao. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah, tapi tetap saja Tao malu jika berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Benarkah?" Kris mengerling nakal pada Tao, membuat pemuda manis itu semakin merona. "kkk, wajahmu memerah, sayang," Kris tersenyum jahil lalu mengecup pipi Tao.

Tao berhenti mengeringkan rambut Kris. "Jangan menggodaku," Tao mencubit pinggang Kris.

"Awww, aku tidak menggodamu, _baby_," elak Kris memasang wajah polos. Namun detik kemudian sebuah kekehan lolos dari bibirnya. Kris suka menggoda Tao.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, merasa kesal karena Kris terus menggodanya.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf," Kris mencium kening Tao. "Puas?" Tao mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. Kemudian membantu Kris mengancingkan kemejanya.

**…**

"Kita kesana ya, _Gege_?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak!" jawabnya tegas.

"_Please~_" pinta Tao dengan panda _eyes_nya kepada Kris agar mengunjungi sebuah _boutique_ yang berada 10 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

_Rick Owens Shop._

Saat ini, Kris dan Tao sedang berada di sebuah Mall besar di Seoul. Mereka sedang berbelanja lebih tepatnya Tao yang berbelanja.

Kris sekali lagi menggeleng. "Tidak, Tao,"

"Kenapa?" Tao memelas. Ia melepas apitan tangannya di lengan kanan Kris dan cemberut.

"Masih perlukah kau bertanya, _baby_?" Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan Tao dan lebih dari 6 tas belanjaan—empat di tangan kiri dan tiga di tangan kanan—berada didalam genggamannya. Total tas itu berjumlah tujuh tas, yang merupakan _brand-brand_ terkenal di dunia; Gucci, Prada, Chrome Heart, Saint Lauren, Givenchi, Louis Vuitton, dan Dolce & Gabbana.

Tao tertawa memaksakan. "Ki-Kita melihatnya saja, tidak perlu membelinya," Tao menatap mata Kris dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ dan bibir mengerucut lucu sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Tao sangat menggemaskan.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas. Jika sudah seperti ini jelas saja ia kalah. "Baiklah,"

"Yeyyy! _I love you, _Fanfan," Selayaknya orang yang mendapatkan jackpot besar-besaran yang super _excited_, seperti itulah kondisi Tao saat ini.

Ia sangat senang mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kris.

Tao mencium pipi Kris sebagai tanda terima kasih, tak menghiraukan bahwa mereka saat ini menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Tao memutuskan untuk lebih dulu ke toko yang ia inginkan sedangkan Kris mengikutinya dari belakang. Sebuah senandung bahagia terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia kelewat senang sehingga melupakan bahwa ia sedang mengandung.

Melompat kecil tak tau akibat terhadap kandungannya, hingga…

"AKH," sebuah teriakan kesakitan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Tao memegang perutnya. Ia mengejutkan Kris yang berada di belakangnya.

Dengan wajah panic, Kris berlari menghampiri Tao dan memeluk tubuh pemuda manis itu. Kemudian ia memapah Tao menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang di letakan tak jauh dari Tao berada.

Kris mendudukan Tao di kursi panjang tersebut dan berlutut di depan Tao.

Kris tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah sampai Tao seperti ini.

Seperti membeku ditempat, Kris hanya bisa melihat Tao berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini pertama kalinya ia mengalami situasi seperti ini. Bahkan Kris tak sadar bahwa ia menahan nafasnya sambil melihat Tao merasa kesakitan.

"_Ohmygod_, Fanfan, aku baik-baik saja. Bernafaslah, " Tao menepuk pipi Kris, menyadarkan pria tampan itu.

"Ta—A—Lo—" Kris tak bisa dan mungkin tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu takut, _panic_, dan khawatir. Kedua tangannya meremas jemari Tao. "_Baby_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tao kerkekeh, mencairkan suasana diatara mereka. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bayi kita pun sama," Tao mengelus perutnya.

"_dear god_, aku hampir mati dibuat takut olehmu," Kris menghela napas lega lalu mencium tangan Tao beberapa kali, ingin berbagi kepada Tao betapa takut dan khawatirnya ia. "Kau bisa merasakan, _baby dragon_, kan?" Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Thanks God_," Kris menaruh tangannya di perut Tao lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. "_My Little Dragon_," dan kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan disana.

Kris kemudian berdiri dan memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir Tao. "Kita pulang," kata Kris lembut namun tegas. Ia ingin mereka segera pulang agar Tao beristirahat. Tapi, sepertinya hal itu bertolak belakang dengan Tao. Pemuda manis itu malah memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tapi—wuah," ucapannya terpotong karena Kris tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

Wajah Tao merona merah. Tentu ia sangat malu di gendong seperti ini dan dilihat banyak orang. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak pada Kris. Pemuda _Canadian-Chinese_ itu malah terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Ia membawa belanjaan dan Tao secara bersamaan tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

**.**

**.**

**.: FIN :.**

**.**

**Author Note::**

*Fanfan: Panggilan Tao pada Kris ketika membangunkan Kris yang saat itu tidur di dalam bus ketika tiba di Namsan Tower. [Episode 7 Kalau tidak salah]

*Leather pants: Celana kulit.

*Gray Coat: Mantel/Jas berwarna abu-abu.

[Style Kris disini aku ambil dari fashion airport Kris pada tanggal 140302 Hongkong - Incheon]

*Rick Owens: Salah satu brand ternama di dunia. Artis k-pop yang pernah memakai brand ini (Yang pernah saya lihat) yaitu YG Entertainment; Big Bang, 2NE1, Winner. EXO: Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, Luhan. Super Junior: Eunhyuk, Donghae. TVXQ: Yunho.

*Gucci, Prada, Chrome Heart, Saint Lauren, Givenchi, Louis Vuitton, dan Dolce & Gabbana: 7 dari banyak brand ternama di dunia.

**BIG THANKS TO::**

**Difauzi Fudansi** | **datekazukio** | Rima-TAOma | **Death'EaterHyunRi** | **Ajib4ff** | **diahuang91** | **Nasumichan Uharu** | **Nixs Peach** | **Wu Zi Rae KTS** | **lacie-song** | jettaome | **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** | meyy-chan | KTHS | Huang Lee | youra | **ynj1906** | **junghyema** | **MinranKimAlpacaPanda** | exindira | Xyln |


	4. Pillow

**Wu Family**

by

**Fumiko**

**Pair::** KrisxTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a _**Kris**_ – Huang Zi _**Tao**_)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Romance, Family, Fluff

**Dics::** _I own nothing but the story_

**Warning::** **MPREG**, **BOYS LOVE**, **AU**, **OOC**, gaje, abal, ancur, aneh, banyak typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD.

**Author Note:: [i]** Maaf jika _chapter_ ini tidak memiliki _feel_ sama sekali sehingga sangat membosankan.

**…**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**…**

**^^Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini Kris tidak bisa tidur, matanya tidak mau tertutup. Entah karena apa malam ini matanya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Padahal ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Mungkin karena ia tidak memeluk 'bantal'nya sehingga membuat dirinya tidak bisa menutup mata.

'Bantal' yang di maksud bukanlah bantal kepala, melainkan Tao. Kris sudah menganggap Tao sebagai 'bantal' tidurnya. Bantal yang paling nyaman dan paling menenangkan yang pernah ia tiduri. Bantal yang bisa membuatnya langsung tertidur. Tapi, kini 'bantal'tersebut tidak berada disisinya. Entah kemana 'bantal' itu pergi.

Alhasil, pria tampan itu kini tidur terlantang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Rambut pirang lebih kecoklatan miliknya tampak sangat berantakan, mungkin ia mengacaknya berkali-kali karena frustasi tidak bisa tidur.

Sebuah helaan nafas cukup keras terlontar dari hidung mancungnya sambil bergumam tak jelas, sebelum ia kembali menutup mata, mencoba untuk tidur. Ia mulai membayangnya puluhan domba di padang hijau dan mulai menghitung mereka seperti mitos yang pernah ibunya dan Tao ceritakan ketika susah tidur. Namun, belum sampai satu menit, ia kembali membuka matanya.

Ibunya pernah menceritakan mitos itu sekali ketika ia berusia 7 tahun dan Tao juga pernah menceritakannya sebulan yang lalu, ketika ia susah tidur karena terlalu _fokus_ pada pekerjaannya sehingga lupa tidur dan alhasil ketika ia ingin tidur insomnia menyerangnya.

"_Hitunglah domba-domba tersebut didalam hatimu, maka kau akan tertidur dengan sendirinya,"_

Kris mengingat mitos yang terlampau-aneh-dan-lucu tersebut. Memang terdengar aneh karena itu ia tidak pernah mencobanya sama sekali. Kris tidak pernah mempercayai yang namanya mitos kuno. Ia tidak pernah menghitung domba-domba di padang hijau ketika insomnia menyerangnya. Karena yang bisa membuatnya tidur adalah memeluk orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Kris mengingat betul bagaimana ia bisa tidur. Bukan karena menghitung domba-domba di padang hijau. Pertama, ketika berusia 7 tahun, ia tertidur ketika ia memeluk ibunya dan ibunya memeluknya. Dan kedua, sebulan yang lalu, ia tertidur karena Tao memeluknya di dalam pelukan hangatnya. Jadi, ia tidur bukan karena menghitung domba di padang hijau. Tidak sama sekali.

Dan saat ini Tao tidak ada disampingnya. 'Bantal' nyaman dan paling menenangkan itu pergi entah kemana meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar besar ini.

Kris menghela napas sekali lagi dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan sesuatu bernama tidur. Ia menyamankan kepalanya di bantal nyamannya dan kembali menutup mata. Namun, belum beberapa menit ia menutup mata, iris _brown_nya kembali terbuka.

"Menyebalkan," Kris bergumam kesal. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk lalu mengacak rambutnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sepertinya, aku butuh air dingin," gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri. Ia turun dari kasurnya, memakai sandal rumahnya lalu keluar dari kamar.

Perlahan-lahan, Kris menuruni tangga rumahnya. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana _training_ panjang berwarna hitam yang membungkus kakinya. Kakinya terus menuruni tangga hingga tiba-tiba berhenti di tangga paling akhir. Iris coklatnya menangkap cahaya dari benda berukuran 52 _inch_ di ruangan nonton dan ada seseorang disana. Bersurai hitam dan sedang sesengukan. Yang jelas itu bukan hantu.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak abis pikir dengan sosok disana yang tak bukan adalah 'istri'nya sendiri. Mengesampingkan tujuan awalnya turun ke lantai satu, pemuda pirang itu memilih berjalan mendekati sosok yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya itu.

"Tao?!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang dipanggil.

Kris memutar matanya malas. Tao tidak akan pernah menyahut panggilannya jika sudah terbuai dengan drama kesayangannya. Akkhir-akhir ini Tao sering menonton drama Korea yang ia pinjam dari Baekhyun. Tanpa persetujuan dari Tao, Kris langsung mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa di sebelah Tao lalu berdehem, mencoba menarik perhatian Tao dari drama di depan sana tapi nampaknya hal itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Tao justru terlihat lebih menghayati bahkan mendramasitir drama tersebut, terbukti dari lelehan _liquid _di pipinya. Apalagi, keadaannya yang tampak sangat berantakan. Mata bengkak, rambut cukup berantakan, tisu entah sudah berapa _pack_ habis dan bertebaran disekitarnya, dan _cake_ coklat ukuran besar yang dibeli Kris kini tinggal setengah diatas meja.

Kris _sweetdrop_ melihat keadaan di depannya. Ia menelan ludah paksa dan menatap Tao yang kembali berlinang air mata.

"Jangan mati," racau Tao tak jelas. Ia menarik tisu yang berada di atas pangkuannya lalu menghapus air matanya, walaupun percuma karena ia tetap menangis.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Mil Sun seorang diri, Jung Soo-_ah_," Mengambil tisu lagi, Tao mengeluarkan ingusnya kemudian melemparnya. Ia belum menyadari kehadiran Kris di sampingnya.

"Oh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Tao menatap iba adegan di depannya—dilayar televisi. Dimana sang tokoh utama pria tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan tokoh utama wanita sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di depa tokoh utama pria sambil keduanya berpegangan tangan.

"Ini semua salahnya Jung Soo. Dia membohongi Mil Sun tentang penyakitnya. Jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ini tidak akan terjadi. _Oh my feels_," racau Tao semakin tak jelas. Ia memegang dadanya dengan tangan kiri dan menghapus airmatanya dengan tangan kanan. Tao terlalu mendramatisir drama yang ia tonton.

Disisi lain, Kris hanya bisa menatap Tao dengan wajah _blank_ tanpa melalukan apa-apa. Ia tak pernah menyangka Tao akan berlebihan seperti ini. Karena seingatnya, Tao tidak pernah menonton sebuah drama hingga bertingkah seperti ini. Tapi, Suho pernah bilang kalau _mood_ orang hamil suka berubah-ubah, jadi mungkin saat ini Tao sedang mengalami perubahan _mood_ jadi dia bertingkah seperti sekarang.

"Hiks…Hiks—Jangan mati!" gumam Tao sambil mengeluarkan ingusnya dengan tisu lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Kris memutar bola matanya sekali lagi—bosan melihat Tao yang terlalu mendramatisir drama yang jelas-jelas hanyalah sebuah fiksi belaka. Ia tak tahu berapa lama lagi Tao akan bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

Kris sedikit cemburu karena Tao lebih memperhatikan drama daripada dirinya.

Tak mau berlama-lama diabaikan Tao, Kris bergerak mendekati tubuh Tao lalu mengecup bibir tipis Tao, membuat pemuda panda itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Fan-Fanfan? A-Apa yang—Kenapa menciumku?" Dengan mata membulat lucu, Tao memegang bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu serius hingga mengabaikan aku yang sudah 15 menit disini. Makanya kucium," jawab Kris di sertai sebuah seringai kecil kemudian menjilat bibir bawah Tao—setelah melepaskan tangan Tao yang menutup bibirnya—membuat pemuda manis itu merona hebat.

Tao menunduk malu. "Maaf! Aku hanya tidak bisa melewatkan drama ini,"

"Tidak apa-apa," Kris menepuk kepala Tao pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Ia menangkupkan kedua sisi wajah Tao dalam tangan besarnya lalu membawa wajah manis yang selalu menghiasi harinya itu mendekat. Terlihat jelas bekas airmata Tao disana. "Kau menangis terlalu banyak, sayang. Lihat, matamu sampai bengkak," Kris mengusap pipi Tao, menghapus jejak airmata di pipi pemuda manis itu. Kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di kedua mata Tao.

Entah sadar atau tidak, pipi Tao sudah merona bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"La-Lalu, apa yang membuat _Gege_ kesini? Kukira _Gege_ sudah tidur," Tao melepaskan kedua tangan Kris di pipinya dan mengambil jarak dari wajah Kris. Bukan apa, hanya saja jantung dan wajahnya tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik jika menatap suaminya terlalu dekat seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," ucap Kris sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa hitam berbahan kulit yang sedang ia duduki. "Dan memutuskan kesini untuk meminum air dingin, mungkin setelahnya aku bisa tidur. Tapi niat itu tidak jadi setelah aku melihatmu," Kris mengambil tangan kiri Tao dan menggenggamnya pelan.

"Insomnia?" Tao mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris lalu mengusap kening suaminya dengan wajah khawatir. Sedangkan Kris menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan sentuhan lembut dari telapak tangan Tao.

"Hn, kurasa,"

"Kali ini karena apa? Lembur lagi?"

Belakangan ini Kris memang sering pulang terlambat. Terkadang pulang jam 3 subuh lalu paginya pergi jam 7 dan bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Jadi terkadang Kris sering mengalami insomnia. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, Kris pernah tidak pulang selama tiga hari, dan ia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangannya selama tiga hari itu dan ketika ia pulang dan ingin tidur insomnia menyerangnya. Kris selalu mengirim pesan singkat seperti;

'**_Aku tidak pulang hari ini, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku dan jangan menungguku lagi'. _**

_**Full Love,**_

_**Your Lovely Fanfan,**_

Seperti itulah kira-kira pesan dari Kris.

Kris tidak ingin Tao mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan menunggunya di ruang nonton seperti biasa. Apalagi Tao sedang hamil. Tapi pemuda panda itu terkadang keras kepala. Kris sering kali mendapati Tao tidur di sofa, menunggunya pulang, padahal sudah dilarang.

Bukan hanya menunggu Kris pulang, Tao juga sering datang ke kantor Kris—walaupun sedang hamil besar—sambil membawa makan siang maupun makan malam untuk Kris bahkan membawa vitamin untuk menjaga kesahatan suaminya.

"Hn," Kris menjawab singkat lalu membuka matanya. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Tao lalu beralih mengusap perut besar Tao yang sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Sebentar lagi, Tao akan melahirkan.

"'Hn'? Jawaban macam apa itu? 'Hn' itu 'ya' atau 'tidak'?" Tao terkekeh pelan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris, sedangkan kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang Kris.

"Dua-duanya, mungkin,"

Tao tertawa kecil dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Kris. "Pemalas," ejek Tao.

"Tidak juga, hanya lelah menjawab,"

"Kau saja yang pemalas,"

"Terserah,"

"Hm, terserah,"

Dan keduanya terdiam. Masing-masing tidak ada yang membuka suara, mereka lebih memilih menyelami pikiran masing-masing dan menikmati momen indah saat ini, walaupun hanya momen kecil.

Sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris dan kedua tangannya melingkar di sekitar pinggang suaminya, Tao kembali menikmati drama favoritnya yang ia abaikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tao tersenyum tipis melihat adegan drama tersebut. Tokoh utama wanita bertemu dengan tokoh utama pria, yang mungkin reinkarnasi menjadi sosok yang baru. Mereka saling menatap dan kemudian wanita itu berlari kearah tokoh pria dan melompat dalam pelukannya. Tokoh utama pria terkejut dan ragu-ragu membalas pelukan tokoh utama wanita. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan 'The End'. Akhir yang bahagia.

"Menangis lagi?" Tanya Kris ketika merasakan bajunya basah. Ia menarik tangannya dari perut Tao dan mengambil kotak tisu di samping tubuh Tao.

Tao mengangguk dalam diam lalu mengambil tisu yang di berikan Kris untuknya. Ia menghapus airmatanya.

"Kurasa Jung Soo meninggal dan reinkarnasi menjadi sosok yang baru," lirih Tao. Ia menarik kepalanya dari bahu Kris lalu duduk sesenggukan. Sedangkan Kris kembali dibuat _sweetdrop_ oleh 'istri'nya sendiri. "Akhir yang bahagia," kata Tao diselingi senyuman manis. "Aku suka,"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, 'istri'nya terlalu 'ajaib'. "Kau terlalu sensitif," Kris memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Tao.

"Benarkan?" Kris mengangguk. "Aku memang merasakannya akhir-akhir ini," jawab Tao dan sedikit mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Kris tersenyum. "Baiklah, saatnya kita tidur,"

"Eh? Tapi Ge—"

"Ssstt," Kris menaruh ibu jarinya kirinya di bibir Tao, tidak membiarkan Tao melanjutkan ucapannya yang sudah pasti Kris tahu apa yang akan Tao ucapkan.

_Menonton drama baru yang siang tadi dipinjamkan oleh Baekhyun_.

"Sudah jam 11 malam, waktunya untuk tidur,"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Tao, Kris menyelipkan tangan kirinya di belakang paha Tao dan tangan kanannya di sekitar bahu Tao, lalu perlahan-lahan mengangkat Tao di dalam gendongannya.

Tao ingin memprotes tindakan Kris, ia bisa berjalan sendiri. Tapi belum sempat ia mengucapkan satu kata pun, bibir Kris sudah menempel di bibirnya. Membungkan dirinya. "Tidak baik tidur terlalu malam. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, _baby_ " Kris memberikan senyum menawan, membuat Tao seolah tersihir oleh senyum menawan itu dan mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus!" Kris mencium dahi Tao lembut. Sedangkan Tao melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kris ketika Kris menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar mereka.

**…**

**.:FIN:.**

**...**

**BIG THANKS TO::**

**diahuang91** | **Huang Lee** | **Nashumichan Uharu** | **KTHS** | **peachpetals** | LovePanda2T | **ajib4ff** | Andini010196 | Kirei Thelittlethieves | **ynj1906** | wulandari apple | **youra** | **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** | raetaoris | rezty kpoplovers | **Junghyema** | Aulchan12 | **Nixs Peach** | **MinraKimAlpacaPanda** | chanwonderful | freeloving13 | galihaap | **Xyln**


	5. Decor, Shopping & Happiness

**Wu Famiy**

by

**Fumiko**

**Pair::** KrisxTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a _**Kris**_ – Huang Zi _**Tao**_)

**Genre::** Romance, Family, Fluff

**Rated::** T

**Disc::** _I own nothing but the story_

**Warning::** **MPREG**, **BOYS LOVE**, **AU**, **OOC**, gaje, abal-abal, aneh, berantakan, banyak typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD.

**Author Note:: [i]** Maaf atas keterlambatan _update_. **[ii] **_Lets, check it out!_

**…**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**…**

**^^Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan senyum bangga, Kris menatap ruangan yang cukup luas itu puas. Ruangan yang di dominasi biru muda itu kini telah berubah menjadi ruangan yang indah.

Ruangan tersebut adalah ruangan yang nantinya akan menjadi kamar tidur untuk anak Kris dan Tao. Kamar tidur tersebut tepat berada di samping kamar Kris dan Tao agar mempermudah mereka khususnya Tao untuk melihat _baby dragon_ jika sang bayi membutuhkan Tao.

Sebuah box bayi berwarna putih sudah disediakan disana lengkap dengan selimut dan bantal berwarna biru serta kelambu untuk melindungi bayi mereka dari gigitan nyamuk. Disamping box bayi ada sebuah lemari besar berpintu dua untuk menyimpan baju-baju bayi dan dibelakang box bayi dipasang _wallpaper_ besar bergambar panda dan naga. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak terlalu penting bahkan sama sekali tidak tetapi Kris dan Tao ingin anak mereka tahu bahwa ayah dan 'ibu'nya memiliki kecintaan pada dua hewan yang sangat kontras itu.

Di sudut kiri yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela besar terdapat sebuah ranjang lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut yang senada dengan warna kamarnya juga mereka sediakan untuk berjaga-jaga jika bayi mungil mereka menangis tengah malam dan meminta Tao untuk tidur bersamanya. Sedangkan disamping ranjang terdapat sebuah meja berlaci untuk menyimpan keperluan sang _baby dragon_, seperti; bedak, popok, handuk kecil dan besar, dan perlengkapan lainnya yang dibutuhkan seorang bayi. Lalu di sebelah ranjang lebih dekat box bayi ada sebuah kursi berwarna ungu muda diletakan disana, sepertinya disediakan agar Kris dan Tao—salah satu diantara mereka—bisa menemani _baby dragon_ hingga sang bayi mereka terlelap.

Mainan bayi pun tak luput dari perhatian Kris dan Tao, mereka juga menyiapkannya. Hanya saja mereka menyiapkan mainan yang hanya menimbulkan suara serta boneka-boneka dengan ukuran besar, seperti panda_, teddy bear_ dan naga. Sejujurnya boneka-boneka tersebut tidak terlalu penting menurut Kris tapi karena Tao yang memintanya—disertai ancaman—akhirnya Kris mau tak mau menuruti permintaan—ancaman tersebut. Dan disinilah boneka-boneka dengan ukuran besar tersebut berada.

Setelah puas memandang kamar hasil desainnya dan Tao, Kris menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi yang sudah disediakan di kamar tersebut. Nyaman. Itulah perasaan pertama yang dirasakan oleh Kris setelah berjam-jam bekerja sendiri untuk mengubah kamar yang awalnya kosong tersebut menjadi kamar bayi yang sedap dipandang seperti sekarang ini.

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang semula kaku karena bekerja berjam-jam lamanya. Ia mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu megembuskannya perlahan-lahan, mengusir rasa lelah.

Mengamati sekali lagi seisi kamar bayinya dan Tao, Kris kembali mengumbar senyum menawan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kecil tatkala membayangkan bayi pertamanya akan menempati kamar ini. 'Apakah bayi mereka akan menyukai kamar ini atau tidak?' selalu menjadi pertanyaan konyol di dalam hatinya. Kris pun tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa bodoh atas pertanyaannya. Tidak mungkin bayi mereka tidak menyukai kamar ini, bayinya tentu menyukainya karena ia tahu ayahnya sudah bersusah payah mencipatakan kamar sebagus ini untuknya. Sedikit narsis tidak masalah, bukan?

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Kris mencoba membayangkan bayinya bersama Tao menempati kamar yang cukup luas ini. Suara tangisan, tawa kecil yang menggemaskan akan terdengar dari kamar ini dan ia dan Tao akan mendatangi bayi kecil mereka dan menemaninya. Kamar ini akan menjadi saksi awal ia menjadi seorang ayah dan Tao sebagai seorang 'ibu' sekaligus ayah kedua. Kris tertawa kecil lalu tawa itu berubah menjadi senyum yang lebar. Perlahan-lahan hingga tak sadar bahwa ia sudah masuk ke dalam mimpi yang indah. Paras tampan yang damai itu tak sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan seuntai senyum menawan di bibirnya.

…

Berbicara soal Tao. Dimana pemuda manis itu?

Saat ini Tao sedang berada di sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi bersama ibu mertuanya, Ny. Wu, ibu Kris. Mereka sedang membeli perlengkapan bayi untuk sang calon bayi yang akan segera lahir. Sebenarnya Kris sudah membeli perlengkapan bayi lewat toko _online_ seminggu yang lalu karena lebih mudah untuk mencari dan praktis, apalagi mencari secara _online_ tidak perlu membuang waktu dan tenaga.

Alasan lainnya adalah karena usia kandungan Tao sudah memasuki delapan bulan. Akhir-akhir ini Tao tampak lelah sehingga alasan itu pula membuat Kris menginginkan Tao lebih banyak beristirahat dirumah dan tidak melakukan banyak aktifitas apalagi aktifitas yang berat. Namun, Tao merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang jika bukan dia yang membeli langsung perlengkapan bayi mereka.

Semenjak usia kandungannya tujuh bulan, Tao selalu ingin membeli pelengkapan bayi secara langsung jika usianya menginjak delapan bulan, seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya dan ketika hamil. Tao ingin merasakan seperti apa perasaan calon ibu ketika mereka membeli langsung perlengkapan bayi di tokonya. Karenanya, sekarang disinilah Tao dan ibu mertuanya berada.

Ny. Wu dengan setia berjalan disamping Tao sambil memegang tangan kanan menantu kesayangannya itu erat. Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tao jika ia melepas tangannya. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi seperti itulah Ny. Wu jika menyangkut Tao apalagi pemuda manis itu sedang mengandung delapan bulan.

Ny. Wu datang jauh dari Kanada ke Seoul bukan hanya untuk bertemu Tao dan Kris tetapi sekaligus menjaga Tao dimasa kehamilannya. Apalagi kehamilan Tao sedikit berbeda dengan kehamilan seorang wanita pada umumnya. Tao juga butuh seseorang untuk mendampinginya nanti terlebih khusus memberinya kekuatan ketika melahirkan nanti. Tuan Huang dan Ny. Huang sebagai orangtua Tao sudah meninggal akibat kecelakan pesawat 3 tahun yang lalu. Jadi sebagai satu-satunya pengganti orangtua untuk Tao, Ny. Wu harus berada disamping Tao dikala Tao melahirkan nanti.

"Wuah, ini sangat lucu," kata Tao setengah histeris ketika melihat sepasang sepatu bayi berwarna _baby blue_ di rak sepatu. Tao meletakan troli belanjaannya dan berjalan menuju sepatu yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya itu. "Kita beli ya, Ma," pinta Tao mendekap sepasang sepatu tersebut sambil memandang ibu mertuanya dengan wajah memohon.

Ny. Wu terkekeh kecil lalu mengganguk menyetujui. Ia tidak tega mengatakan 'tidak' kepada Tao, apalagi ketika melihat wajah berseri-seri serta memohon dari Tao, menantu kesayangannya. Tentu Kris sudah membeli sepasang sepatu itu bahkan lebih melalui _online_, tapi tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Tao untuk membelikan sepatu untuk bayi mereka juga. Toh, Kris sudah memberi kuasa penuh pada Tao untuk menggunakan _black card_nya.

Tao tersenyum sumringah menatap sepasang sepatu yang dilihatnya lalu meletakannya di dalam troli yang terisi cukup banyak barang. Ia kembali mengandeng tangan Ny. Wu sedangkan sebelah tangannya mendorong troli belanjaannya. Kemudian keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri toko perlengkapan bayi itu.

Ny. Wu juga ikut andil membeli perlengakapan bayi serta kebutuhannya cucunya nanti, seperti minyak bayi, _shampoo_ dan lain-lain karena Tao belum mengerti tentang hal tersebut. Hal tersebut merupakan hal baru bagi Tao sehingga ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada Ny. Wu untuk memilihnya.

Ny. Wu dan Tao berhenti di bagian baju bayi lalu melihat-lihat baju berukuran kecil tersebut, mungkin mereka bisa memilih beberapa baju dan membelinya.

"Aku suka ini," Tao berhenti di depan sebuah rak lalu mengambil sebuah setelan baju berbentuk lucu dan unik dan menunjukannya kepada Ny. Wu.

Ny. Wu berhenti melakukan acara memilih-baju-untuk-cucunya lalu menoleh kearah Tao. Wanita berusia sekitar 40-an itu mengangkat sebelah keningnya kemudian tertawa kecil. "Yifan?"

Tao tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Yifan _Gege_ selalu memanggil'nya' _'baby dragon'_, karena itu aku ingin membelikannya baju ini," Tao menatap Ny. Wu lembut lalu bergantian menatap setelan baju atau lebih tepatnya kostum berbentuk naga berwarna hijau muda ditangannya. Tersenyum penuh arti, Tao mengusap setelan tersebut. Ia membayangkan betapa lucu dan imutnya bayinya dan Kris ketika mengenakan setelan ini.

"Cucuku pasti cocok memakainya," sahut Ny. Wu sambil mengusap perut besar Tao.

Tao mengangguk pelan. "Dia akan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan," ucap Tao sambil menaruh setelan itu bersamaan dengan belanjaannya yang lain.

"Dan sepertinya kita harus membayar semua belanjaan ini," saran Ny. Wu sambil menunjukan troli belanjaan yang errr…cukup banyak.

"Secepat itukah?" Tao memelas. Ia belum puas berada di disini untuk memilih dan membeli berbagai macam barang untuk buah hatinya bersama Kris.

"Cepat? Sudah 3 jam kita berada disini, sayang. Dan kau pasti lelah,"

"Tapi aku belum lelah, Ma," ujar Tao dengan nada manja.

"Tapi, wajahmu berkata tidak demikian, sayang," Ny. Wu mengusap pipi Tao. Wajah Tao tampak sedikit pucat. Ia kelelahan.

"Tapi—"

"Tao," Ny. Wu memotong perkataan Tao dan memanggil nama menantu kesayangannya itu dengan nada serius. Jika tidak seperti itu, Tao akan mengeluarkan _aegyo_nya dan akhirnya mereka akan berada disini dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

"Baiklah. Kita pulang," jawab Tao lalu mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Sepertinya dia _ngambek_.

Keduanya, Tao dan Ny. Wu segera menuju kasir dan membayar semua belanjaan mereka. Keduanya keluar dari toko perlengkapan bayi membawa 6 tas hasil belanjaan mereka hari ini dibantu seorang pelayan yang disiapkan oleh Kris untuk mengantar Tao dan ibunya.

**…**

"Kami pulang!" kata Tao setengah berteriak. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Tao melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah berbentuk panda. Pemuda panda itu memasuki lebih dalam rumahnya dengan Kris, mencari sosok tinggi suaminya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Disisi lain Ny. Wu baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti pelayan yang mengantar mereka. Ia meminta Tao lebih dulu kedalam rumah karena pemuda manis itu terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat. Sedangkan beliau membantu sang pelayan membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak, menurutnya.

"Kris?" Tao kembali memanggil nama suaminya, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang menyahut panggilannya.

Tao pelan-pelan menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua sambil memegang perutnya. Ia berhati-hati dalam melangkah.

Setelah menggapai tangga paling atas, ia berniat menuju kamarnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan bernuansa biru yang di yakininya adalah kamar untuk buah hati mereka.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut dan seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya tatkala melihat kamar untuk bayi mereka, bayinya dan Kris. Lucu dan menggemaskan. Seperti itulah kata-kata yang pantas mendeskripsikan kamar tersebut. Kamar yang di dominasi warna biru, warna yang cocok untuk bayi laki-laki, sama seperti bayi yang sedang berada di dalam perut Tao.

Hasil USG mengatakan bahwa jenis kelamin calon bayi mereka laki-laki, Suho pun memberitahukan demikian. Setelah mendengar hasilnya, rasanya luar biasa.

Tao menatap sekelilingnya hingga pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok pria yang dicarinya. Pria tersebut sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk. Kepalanya bersandar di kepala kursi dan mulutnya terbuka kecil, kedua tangannya menyatu di atas perutnya lalu kakinya diluruskan di _ottoman_ yang senada dengan warna kursinya.

Tao terseyum kecil lalu menggeleng pelan melihat posisi tidur Kris. Tao menghampiri Kris dan berdiri di samping pria yang sebentar lagi menjadi ayah itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Tao lembut sembari mengecup pipi Kris kemudian mengusap pipi itu lembut.

Kris mengerang kecil. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan usapan kecil di pipinya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap adalah wajah bahagia Tao yang sedang tersenyum.

"Maaf membangunkanmu," ujar Tao setengah berbisik. Ia lalu memposisikan tubuhnya di pangkuan Kris—tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu—lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Tanpa meminta izin pun ia tahu Kris tidak akan menolak.

Kris hanya tersenyum menerima kehadiran Tao diatas pangkuannya kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi pemuda manis itu.

"Sudah pulang?"

Kris bisa merasakan anggukan kepala dari Tao, mengiyakan pertanyaan darinya. "Aku dan Ibu membeli banyak sekali perlengkapan bayi untuk anak kita," jawab Tao sambil bermain dengan tangan Kris yang tengah mengusap perut besarnya kemudian menyatukan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari panjang milik Kris. Tao menyunggikan sebuah senyum manis tatkala menatap jari-jarinya dan Kris saling bertautan.

"Ada baju, celana, handuk, _shampoo_ dan masih banyak lagi," Tao melanjutkan cerita selama berada di toko perlengkapan bayi. "Aku juga membeli setelan berkostum naga untuk si kecil," Tao tersenyum mengingat setelan yang dibelinya tadi.

Kris mengernyit keningnya, tanda tanya. "Setelan berkostum naga?"

"Iya," Tao menggangguk senang di dada Kris. Jari-jarinya masih setia bermain diantara jari-jari Kris di perut besarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perlengkapan bayi yang sudah kubeli di toko _online_?"

"Tentu saja akan di pakai," sahut Tao santai, masih bermanja di pangkuan Kris.

Kris terkekeh lalu menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Tao sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas melingkar dipinggang Tao. Dikarenakan Tao yang duduk menyamping, ia punya ruang untuk memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. "Aku pikir kau akan menjualnya,"

"Menjual?" Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kris. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membeli _Gucci limited Edition_!" jawab Kris bercanda lalu tertawa kecil. Berbeda dengan Tao yang sontak menegakan badannya lalu memukul pelan dada Kris dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya," Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang Kris kesal. Tao menarik tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya bertautan dengan tangan Kris lalu melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Ia memasang wajah tidak terima dari ucapan 'bercanda' Kris. Cemberut.

Kris tertawa lalu mencubit pelan pipi Tao. "Hey, aku hanya bercanda," Tangan kirinya lalu bergerak dan membawa Tao kembali bersandar di dadanya. Tao menurut.

"Tapi, aku tidak suka, _Gege~_" ujar Tao dengan nada manja.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf," Tao hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk senang, menerima permintaan maaf dari Kris.

"Yifan _Gege_?"

"Hn,"

"Apa aku terlihat gemuk?" tanya Tao membuka pembicaraan baru. Kedua tangannya memeluk lengan kanan Kris sedangkan tangan Kris kembali menempel di perut besar Tao.

Kris ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Tao tapi diurungkannya niat tersebut. Ia tidak mau Tao memukulnya lagi.

"Jujur atau bohong?" tanya Kris balik.

"Mmm…jujur?!" jawab Tao sedikit ragu. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menunggu jawaban dari Kris.

Kris mengembuskan nafasnya keras.

Tao merasakannya karena hembusan nafas Kris mengenai surai hitamnya.

"Kau memang terlihat gemuk," Tao sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Kris. Kris merasakan hal itu, hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu?" Mengigit kukunya, Tao menunggu lanjutan dari Kris.

"Tapi, kau makin seksi dengan perut besarmu," lanjut Kris dengan nada serius. Disisi lain, Tao merona merah setelah mendengar pujian tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Seulas senyum mengukir di bibir Tao. Kris mengangguk. "Aku rasa aku memang semakin seksi dengan perut besar ini," ujar Tao malu-malu serta percaya diri. Pipinya merona, sangat lucu.

"Kau bahagia?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah keluar dari bibir seorang Wu Yi Fan. Tentu ia sudah tau jawaban dari pemuda panda di pangkuannya, tapi ia hanya ingin mendengarnya.

Tao mendongak dan menatap mata Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya penuh kelembutan, cinta dan kasih sayang. Tao melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di lengan Kris dan menggapai sisi kanan pria di depannya lembut.

"Bahagia? Tentu saja. Kebahagiaanku bahkan lebih dari bahagia," Tao mengusap sisi kanan wajah Kris dengan lembut, seolah takut jika ia melakukannya dengan kasar maka paras tampan itu akan terluka.

"Aku punya suami yang baik, tampan, dan sempurna dimataku. Lalu sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kado terindah, yaitu bayi mungil yang nantinya akan mengisi kehidupan keluarga kita," lanjut Tao tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari tatapan dominan pria yang lebih tua darinya. Tao menyunggingkan senyum lebar, menunjukan kebahagian yang tengah dirasakannya.

Keduanya seolah terhanyut dalam dunia mereka berdua.

Tao menyentuh bibir bawah Kris. "Aku mencintaimu," Kemudian menutup pernyataan cintanya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta. Kris membalas ciuman Tao dan keduanya saling berpangutan mesra, mencium setiap inci di dalam mulut masing-masing, menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang tak bisa mereka uraikan di dalam kata-kata. Kebahagiaan, cinta, kasih sayang, semuanya melebur menjadi satu di dalam ciuman panjang itu. Menekpresikan perasaan yang hanya mereka berdua rasakan.

Disis lain, tanpa mereka sadari Ny. Wu memperhatian mereka berdua di dalam diam. Seuntai senyum kebahagiaan tercipta di bibirnya.

Tidak ingin mengganggu moment bahagia kedua insan manusia itu, Ny. Wu memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka.

**…**

Waktu cepat berlalu, tak terasa usia kandungan Tao sudah memasuki bulan terakhir, bulan ke sembilan. Sebentar lagi Tao akan melahirkan dan Kris akan menjadi seorang ayah seutuhnya. Menurut dokter yang menangani kelahiran anak pertamanya dan Tao yaitu Suho, Tao akan melahirkan dua nggu lagi. Tentu berita itu membuat Kris sangat bahagia. Perasaan itu sangat luar biasa dan…sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Tapi, disaat bersamaan kenyataan itu juga membuat Kris menjadi sedikit takut dan cemas. Setiap hari ia selalu menemani Tao dirumah. Ia bahkan mengambil cuti sebulan yang lalu untuk menjadi suami siaga bagi 'istri'nya. Dan semenjak kehamilan Tao memasuki bulan ke delapan Kris jauh lebih _overprotektif_. Ia melarang Tao melakukan segala macam pekerjaan rumah bahkan yang paling ringan sekalipun. Hal itu bukan tanpa sebab, Kris melakukannya karena ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tao ketika sedang bekerja. Ibunya juga turut membantu dirinya menjaga dan merawat Tao.

Terkadang Kris merasa tidak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah lebih tepatnya ayah muda. Tapi sekaligus membuat ia tertekan. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya Tao mengandung dan melahirkan, banyak pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantuinya setiap kali meningatnya. Kehamilan Tao berbeda dari kehamilan seorang wanita pada umumnya dan masa melahirkannya nanti tentu akan sangat berbeda dan bahkan sangat beresiko. Tapi baginya hal itu merupakan sebuah tantangan baru yang menyenangkan.

Kris selalu menemani Tao memeriksa kandungannya di rumah sakit. Ia juga meluangkan waktunya menemani Tao mengikuti kursus ibu hamil, walaupun sedikit aneh karena Tao tidak bisa menyusui ataupun melahirkan seperti wanita hamil lainnya. Tapi, ia selalu menamani Tao kesana paling tidak Tao mendapat pelajaran bagaimana mengurus seorang bayi dengan benar; seperti memandikan bayi, mengganti pakaiannya, memasang popok, cara menggendong bayi dan sebagainya. Lagipula selama di tempat kursus perawat yang mengajari mereka serta semua wanita yang mengikuti kursus bersama suaminya menerima mereka dengan baik bahkan beberapa diantara mereka tiba-tiba _ngidam _ingin perutnya disentuh oleh Kris, katanya supaya anak mereka bisa setampan dirinya. Yah, resiko menjadi pria tampan. Okay, Kris terlalu percaya diri, tapi pada kenyataannya hal tersebut benar adanya.

Kris bahkan meminta masukan dari rekan-rekannya, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Chen dan Suho ketika menghadapi saat-saat persalinan. Dari mereka berenam, hanya Kris seorang yang belum menjadi ayah. Kris meminta masukan dari mereka karena mereka berlima sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki, saat ini berusia dua bulan. Suho memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia 2 tahun sedangkan seorang laki-laki lagi berusia 3 bulan, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun memiliki bayi kembar. Sehun; seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan sedangkan Kai, kembar laki-laki. Keempatnya berusia 3 minggu. Lalu Chen memiliki kembar perempuan yang baru lahir minggu kemarin.

Kris berharap mereka memberikan masukan atau saran yang baik padanya. Tapi bukan mendapatkan saran atau masukan yang baik, ia hanya mendapat saran yang membuatnya menyesal bertemu dengan mereka. Chanyeol mengatakan, "Kau hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu agar mengurangi kecemasanmu," sedangkan Suho, "Kau perlu bersabar dan berdoa," beda lagi dengan Kai dan Sehun, "Kau hanya perlu membuat sedikit gerakan kecil agar membuat tubuhmu rileks, atau sedikit berteriak mungkin biasa mengurangi rasa stress," sedangkan Chen, "Kau cukup menunggu dan…benyanyi mungkin?".

Saran yang mereka berikan membuat Kris lebih takut dan cemas daripada sebelumnya. Jika berdoa sudah jelas akan Kris lakukan, tapi bersabar? Kris bukan orang yang bisa bersabar jika sudah menyangkut Tao dan buah hati mereka apalagi menunggu? _Oh God!_ Menunggu adalah hal yang paling dibencinya.

**…**

Sejauh ini Kris sudah mengkuti perkembangan calon buah hatinya bersama Tao. Calon bayi mereka bertumbuh dengan baik. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Kris sering meluangkan waktu untuk membaca buku mengenai persalinan dan hal apa yang harus dilakukan seorang ayah ketika anaknya lahir nanti.

Seperti malam ini, pemuda pirang itu masih setia membaca buku mengenai persalinan yang di belinya dua hari yang lalu. Ia bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan sebuah bantal sebagai alas punggungnya sedangkan kedua kakinya diluruskan.

Kris melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. 11.30 PM.

Tapi, Kris belum mengantuk sama sekali. Pemuda prang itu terlalu tertekan sehingga sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Kris mengacak rambut pirang kecoklatan miliknya lalu menghela nafas yang cukup keras. Ia mengusir rasa khawatir di dalam hatinya. Tak menyangka jika proses persalinan akan serumit ini.

Kris menatap langit-langit kamar, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang terlalu kalut akan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran.

Konsentrasi Kris membuyar ketika merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar sekitar pinggangnya dan disusul sebuah kepala bersurai hitam bersandar di pundaknya.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Sebuah gelengan kepala dari Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu masih setia memeluk pinggang Kris sambil bersandar di pundak sang _dragon_.

"Lalu kenapa terbangun?"

Tao menarik kepalanya dari pundak Kris begitupula pelukan di pinggang pemuda itu. Tao menatap wajah Kris dan tersenyum sembari tangan kirinya mengusap rambut pirang berantakan Kris ke belakang, memperbaiki rambut yang sangat berantakan itu. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajah pada wajah Kris dan mencium dahi sang _dragon _dalam dan cukup lama.

"Aku merasakan kecemasanmu maka dari itu aku terbangun," jawab Tao lembut tanpa memudarkan senyum manisnya sembari menangkup kedua sisi wajah Kris di dalam tangannya.

Kris tersenyum tipis lalu meremas kedua tangan Tao dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Buku yang dibacanya dibiarkan tergeletak dilantai. Dibawanya kedua tangan milik Tao menuju bibirnya dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Ia ingin menyampaikan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang dirasakannya pada Tao tanpa bermaksud untuk menakuti pemuda panda itu. Kris mungkin tidak pernah menunjukan rasa takut dan cemasnya yang berlebihan di depan Tao, tapi ia tahu kalau Tao selalu bisa membaca dirinya. Tao mengerti dirinya.

"Kita akan berjuang bersama," ucap Tao dengan nada ceria.

Kris terenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil kemudian mengecup dahi Tao lembut.

**…**

**.: FIN :.**

**...**

**Author note::**

*ottoman: bangku kecil. Biasa digunakan sebagai alas duduk maupun meja kecil.

Tinggal satu _chapter_ lagi, dan cerita ini akan berakhir. Dan besok saya akan meng_update chapter_ terakhir itu hehehehe.

Maaf jika banyak terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan. *_deep bow_*

Akhir kata, semoga kalian bisa menikmati dan menyukai _chapter_ ini.

**BIG THANKS TO::**

**Ajib4ff** | **Kirei Thelittlethieves** | **sycarp** | **Nasumichan Uharu** | **Junghyema** | **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** | **Andini010196** | Young Minn Kim | Zimalaca-ELF | PeachPearl96 | TTyTT | **resty kpoplovers** | **Wu Zi Rae KTS** | **Aulchan12** | Huang Gi Tao B2uty | hibiki kurenai | fuawaliyaah | **KTHS** | Tania3424 | **ynj1906** | **Xyln** | Mekkyyy | **Nixs Peach** | scorpioXtaurus | **raetoris** | ABStyle-Noona | Christal Alice | **MinraKimAlpacaPanda**


End file.
